


You'll see stars (in every way)

by oikabae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), ??? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, Here we go, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikabae/pseuds/oikabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi didn’t know what was happening to him. He felt himself as a combination of various feelings he couldn’t decipher. Without counting his worries for the upcoming exams and the matches ahead, there was something that maintained his mind busied all the times.<br/><i>“I have a crush on Oikawa Tooru.”<i></i></i><br/>Or: the one where Iwaizumi keeps fantasizing about Tooru and he realizes he does like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll see stars (in every way)

**Author's Note:**

> crappy summary bc yay! :)  
> I wanted to write Iwaizumi like any other teenager, idk if you know what I mean because I suck at explaining things but here we goooo!!! :).  
> Enjoyyy!! and if you find any mistake, don't be afraid to point it out and let me know!  
> Also, today is Oikawa's birthday!!! And I'm so so so excited because he's my baby and I love him ;___;.  
> (I spent a lot of time making extra spaces for an easy reading, but when I published, they weren't there and my effort went to the trash, I'm sorry).

Iwazumi Hajime’s misfortune started one day after a short volleyball practice. They had been sent off because there was going to be a certain activity in the gymnasium grounds that he truly didn’t care of. After all, Iwaizumi was tired and the interruption happened to be a blessing. Studies, volleyball and being a teenager itself, was clearly consuming his life and –  
“Iwa-chaaan,” a happy voice chirped beside him, “Aren’t you quite zooned out?”  
Ah, but there was that part of his life that was just as refreshing as taking a shower after a sweaty practice. And, God, he knew the simile was gross but it was accurate to his understanding.  
Oikawa Tooru refreshed his life, but, at the same time, he made it miserable. Iwaizumi wasn’t clear if the fact made him happy or not. However, having your life ruined by such a boy like him was a privilege…  
_“Stop thinking that already, you dumbass!” ___He yelled to himself.  
“What makes you think that, Oikawa?”  
Iwaizumi kept walking beside the taller boy, as they made their way to… Wait, where exactly were they heading off to?!  
“I’ve been asking you what flavour of ice cream you’d like on your cone when we get to the shop but you kept answering ‘yes’. Should I be worried?” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a grin that he most certainly wanted to destroy with punches or kisses, Hajime wasn’t sure.  
“Sorry, I’m tired. That’s all.” His eyes focused on the road ahead of him, the sun shone bright, he narrowed his sight but actually saw nothing. It was probably one of those times in which you look but you actually don't. “And I want the same flavour as yours.”  
He certainly didn’t mind. Iwaizumi couldn’t quite comprehend why he was in such situation. When did Oikawa ask him to go for ice cream? When did he accept? If he did, of course.  
Iwaizumi didn’t know what was happening to him. He felt himself as a cocktail of various feelings he couldn’t decipher. Without counting his worries for the upcoming exams and the matches ahead, there was something that maintained his mind busied all the times.  
_“I have a crush on Oikawa Tooru.” ___  
And he just couldn’t. He couldn’t let that happen. Oikawa was his best friend, his childhood friend, his teammate. Then, why was he thinking in such a way when it referred to that pretty boy?  
At first, he had been in denial. And as the very mature person he was, Iwaizumi avoided Oikawa for a couple of days, until the brunet kept going to his house and constantly asking ‘what’s wrong, Iwa-chan?’. He had put up the lie that he thought he might have failed one of his tests, but that had nothing to do with the fact that he skipped practice for two days and dodged Oikawa in the corridors. Well, perhaps the first argument wasn’t that bad, because, you know, he could always blame some sort of absenteeism due to his failure (even though, Iwaizumi was certain that he had always told his teammates, that, volleyball, was his problems getaway). But why was he avoiding Tooru? That didn’t have explanation. The “I want to have some space” couldn’t work on that one, because, during those days, Iwaizumi had been surrounded by other friends.  
So… confronting Oikawa had been a hell. But he made his way through it.  
After returning to his normal schedule and hanging out with Oikawa, everything seemed in place. Although he still felt a tingly sensation in his chest whenever he saw the taller boy, Iwaizumi managed to bury those feelings in the depths of himself, like they never happened. Gradually, they kind of stopped. Or that’s what he liked to think.  
Well, until that day…  
“I’d like two vanilla ice creams, please.” Oikawa asked to the flustered girl attending. Iwaizumi had to put all of his effort to not to roll his eyes. “This time, I pay, Iwa-chan.”  
That surprised him. Tooru would undoubtedly make him pay in other occasions, but he wasn’t going to complain. He made sure to make a wish, though.  
When the girl handed both ice creams to Oikawa, she became even more nervous, just because her hands touched his. The scene in front of Iwaizumi seemed lame, and, once again, he had to hold back the ‘tch’s’ that were about to leave his mouth at that moment. Be it jealousy or simple annoyance, he decided to shrug it off, because he understood the girl. Who wouldn’t be that way with such a pretty boy like Oikawa? No one, no one.  
_“Iwaizumi Hajime, I’ll punch you.” ___He said to himself.  
In the middle of that, the ball of ice cream rubbed slightly Oikawa’s hand, smearing with white substance his thumb. After handing Iwaizumi’s ice cream, he moved the zone towards his mouth and, with a quick yet sensual lick, he wiped it clean.  
Iwaizumi thought he was more shocked than the girl in front of them. He didn’t know when he had opened his mouth, but Hajime found himself closing it afterwards. His throat went dry for a moment and he swore his heart was bumping like crazy. _Just what the fuck did he see? ___  
“There, clean!” Oikawa finished with one of those usual smiles of his, looking at them both.  
_“This bastard knows what he’s doing and he loves it.” ___Iwaizumi thought.  
Oikawa moved his stare back and forth, between the girl and Iwaizumi, studying their expressions, “What? Did the ice cream migrated to my face or…?”  
“Uh, pay already, Trashykawa!”  
There was no other way out of that weird situation for Iwaizumi other than basically insult the captain and therefore switch the ambience. His voice, though, turned out a bit raspier than he had predicted it to be.  
“Oh, yeah, there you go.”  
After handing the money to the girl, they exited the shop and started walking to their houses.  
Iwaizumi’s heart seemed to calm. Eventually, he would forget that scene and move on with his life… Or probably not. Maybe, he’d replay the scene in his mind, with his hand clasped around his erection and the other stifling his moans, while, in the middle of the night, he would think of how sexy Oikawa looked licking his hand, covered in a creamy substance that implied _other thing. ___  
“Iwa-chan, do you mind coming over to my house this Friday after practice?” Oikawa broke the silence, but still, too concentrated on his ice cream, licking, swirling his tongue, slurping… Oh, God. Iwaizumi was going mad.  
“And the reason for that would be…?”  
The taller boy turned to stare at Iwaizumi, “No one, actually. Just wanted to spend time with you.”  
Iwaizumi almost choked on his ice cream. He didn’t know if he was thankful that he was eating it or not, because it muffled a gasp that attempted to leave his mouth but it also made him cough awkwardly.  
“Well, why not? Dumbass.” This time, he rolled his eyes. Well, he had to put up that kind of attitude in order to cover up the fact that he was blushing.  
“Yay!” Oikawa gifted Iwaizumi a genuine smile that warmed the smaller boy to the core. Oh, why was he like that? And Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel weird.  
Why was the world like that with him? Why? Why? Why did Oikawa seem to be like a child with the ice cream? And most importantly, why did he have to smear it on the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose? Just, why?  
Iwaizumi almost died from an overdose of cuteness at the moment because that little fucker started giggling so beautifully. And when he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his laughter, while his eyes were half-lidded and little wrinkles appeared on the corners of them, Iwaizumi felt like his worries were gone, children were fed all over the world and he even started liking humans.  
And he couldn’t help staring at Oikawa like the boy was the most beautiful living thing he had seen in all his life. He simply couldn’t. Though, he kept remembering himself to act like his usual self and be mad, because, that was how things worked between them, right?  
But he only managed to mutter, “Oikawa…” in an undecipherable tone for both of them. The alluded stopped his actions and situated himself in front of an unreadable Iwaizumi, placing one of his hands on his shoulder.  
Iwaizumi stared deeply at his eyes and thought, _“he’s so tall and handsome as hell.” ___Though, Iwaizumi wasn't really short, either.  
And the cuteness kept growing. Oikawa tilted his head and, almost unnoticeably, winked at Iwaizumi, who was still shocked, still petrified. Well, he didn’t know what to do in those kind of situations, mostly because his feelings were a mess and he was unexperienced as fuck. So he stayed still, letting Oikawa do whatever he pleased. Iwaizumi knew he shouldn’t have done that, but, God, the way Oikawa was staring at him was just... too much for him. Also, he had to _look up ___, because Tooru was so _fucking ___tall. And that was hot as hell, though. Well, Oikawa was a few centimeters taller than him, but sometimes it felt like Iwaizumi shrank under his gaze.  
“There, there.” Oikawa whispered and leaned closer, licking Iwaizumi’s nose clean in the most sensual yet mischievous way possible. Finally, he ran his thumb over it, drying it off of saliva.  
He forgot how to breathe. Iwaizumi Hajime forgot how to breathe. What was that? The day in which Oikawa Tooru wanted to lick everything or the day to make Iwaizumi flustered? Both were working, though. Both.  
Hajime felt his cheeks grow hotter and he knew that Oikawa could _perfectly ___see that. Still, the taller boy didn’t mock him, he only smiled back again and turned to his side, to keep walking, like nothing happened, like he didn’t lick his goddamn nose, like he didn’t wink at him.  
Almost slapping his face to return to reality, Iwaizumi started walking too, giving huge steps to catch up with Oikawa. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t look back at Oikawa, who was grinning at him, he tried to avoid the way Oikawa was looking at him from the corners of his eyes.  
The silence between them wasn’t all that weird, but the tension was undoubtedly present. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, staring at that pretty and defined profile of his, at that perky nose and those pink lips and, oh, God – he truly was perfect.  
“Oikawa…”  
Turning to lock eyes, Oikawa spoke, “Yes, Iwa-chan?”  
_“Why the fuck did you do that? Why? Why are you so perfect? Tell me.” ___The questions were trapped inside Iwaizumi’s head, like hell he was going to say that, so he settled for, “Should I bring something this Friday?”  
“Nothing. Just your beauty.”  
_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. ___  
Iwaizumi stopped abruptly on his tracks, his heart fell and collided on his stomach, his head spinning. And so did Oikawa, maintaining the eye contact, with a smirk on his face. Hajime hit him in the back and tried to pull an annoyed face.  
“Stop kidding, you idiot.” With his hands on the pocket of his jacket, he decided to start walking.  
“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa ran after him, rubbing slightly the hit part and poking his tongue out from the corner of his lips. Cute.  
Iwaizumi cleared his throat in the most inaudible way, but he could perfectly hear Oikawa chuckle, “It’s because you’re an idiot.”  
“But you love me that way, don’t you, Iwa-chan?”  
Ok, stop it there. Iwaizumi was in the border of screaming, crying of rage and smiling like a fool. What was Oikawa’s point? What did he want to do? Was that considered as flirting? Or had they always been that way?  
His heart was pumping loudly, it resonated in his ears, like a bustling drum. Iwaizumi knew he was strong, knew he could handle that, because, let’s be honest, he was tough, he was feared by other classmates because of his temperament, not that he was a caveman, but Iwaizumi always emanated authority and respect. However, not only him, but the whole Aoba Johsai was aware that the only one who could make Hajime lose his composure was Oikawa Tooru. And that’s when he realized that, no, he couldn’t handle that.  
Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi and, that single eye contact, made Iwaizumi think that Tooru wasn’t kidding, he wasn’t being that teaser fucker he always had been. He was saying it in a serious tone and that made goosebumps rise all over Hajime’s body.  
Well, fuck it. He knew that if he tried to complain, things would only get worse. In which aspect of worse, he wasn’t sure. So he decided to play along.  
“Yes, Oikawa. I do. Shut up.” _I fucking do ___. He wasn’t lying, though. “Now, can we just walk faster? I want to sleep.” Iwaizumi disconnected his eyes from Tooru’s and walked faster.  
And as if being awaken from a dream, Oikawa said in a cracked and little bit higher pitched than expected tone, “Oh… Alright!”  
The ice creams were eaten in a silent ten minute walk. Iwaizumi too concentrated on _what just happened ___a few moments ago and Oikawa checking his phone from time to time. It wasn’t like that. Their friendship wasn’t like that. First of all, Iwaizumi wouldn’t zone out that much with Oikawa, and Oikawa wouldn’t pay more attention to a phone than to his friend. They had always something to chat about, from volleyball to ‘hey, I managed to get this girl’s phone number’, to constant teasing towards poor Hajime. And even they would talk about school. But why wasn’t that happening there?  
“Iwa-chan, see you tomorrow!”  
Oikawa waved good bye to Iwaizumi, running to the opposite direction from the intersection, without waiting for a reply. Iwaizumi could only whisper a simple “see ya”, but that didn’t make it to the taller boy’s ears.  
He had always lived a few blocks away from Oikawa, always. So, in less than five minutes, he was back at the safety of his house, throwing his bag to the ground and lying limply on the bed.  
“Oikawa’s gonna kill me.”  
And with that, he pretended to fall asleep.  
But he didn’t.  
He couldn’t help but think about the way Oikawa’s pinkish tongue ran over his precious hand, covered in white ice cream. And, oh, God, his hands. Oikawa’s hands, the ones that had made those marvellous serves, the ones that had set those incredible spikes of each player. He wondered what Oikawa could also do with those long, slim fingers of his. Shit, that was so bad.  
Oh, and let’s go back to his tongue, the way it greedily savoured the ice cream and how he flicked it over the top, swirling and lapping it up. Iwaizumi also wondered what _other things __could Oikawa do with that tongue, or _where ____could he also use it on.  
And, fuck, he blamed himself so bad for thinking that because his pants started to grow tighter and his heart, beat faster. He pressed one pillow on his face while he grunted loudly. Fucking Oikawa.  
He palmed himself through the clothes and he instantly felt relieved but, at the same time, a wave of guilt swallowed him completely.  
But then, his mind started playing all over again those scenarios, making Iwaizumi more desperate than ever before. His chest hurt and his hands tickled, there was this odd sensation running through his body at the fact the he was _touching himsel ___while thinking of Oikawa.  
With a deep intake of air, Iwaizumi freed himself of his pants and boxers, and proceeded with slight touches to his aching erection, slowly massaging himself, closing his eyes and throwing the pillow that covered his face to the side. Oh, God, he was actually doing it. Not that he hadn’t done that way before, but the same sentence kept wandering around his mind: “You’re thinking of Oikawa.”  
_Yes, yes. Oikawa, Oikawa… Oikawa. ___  
And also, when he licked his nose. God, Iwaizumi didn’t know how he managed to keep still in that moment, when Tooru was mere inches away from him, so close, so intimate. Iwaizumi had prayed to all the gods and saints he knew just so Tooru wouldn’t notice the way his breath had hitched.  
He moved his hand faster, covering his mouth with his free hand. Iwaizumi blamed himself for disposing of the pillow when it could have been useful for muffling purposes.  
And Iwaizumi thought how incredibly erotic Oikawa would look with his lower lip covered in cum, after sucking Iwaizumi off, his lust-filled eyes staring directly into Hajime’s ones, his sticky fingers being trapped by the warmth of Oikawa’s hot tongue, while he’d cleaned them off, and his tongue would poke out in the most sexy way in order to taste the substance that rested on his lips. At that, his moves quickened and his pants became erratic.  
Iwaizumi also thought how Oikawa would move up after that, and kiss him roughly, desperately, granting Iwaizumi his taste confined in Oikawa’s mouth. He would move his tongue teasingly, he would explore every inch of Hajime’s mouth, he would feel the way Oikawa would tug his bottom lip with his teeth. Ah, those pretty lips would try to dominate Iwaizumi in the most playful way.  
Tooru would be so anguished, needing Iwaizumi’s touch, needing Iwaizumi’s kisses, needing Iwaizumi’s different ways to wreck him; needing _Iwaizumi. ___And he would moan in between kisses, saying with a raspy, cracky and needy voice: “Iwa-chan~.”  
And that thought, that image, the sound of Tooru moaning that embarrassing nickname, sent him over the edge. Iwaizumi managed to move his hand a few more times, pumping erratically, until he felt his release and he came all over his hand.  
_“You’re thinking of Oikawa.” ___  
It was Wednesday, two days after the… incident.  
Iwaizumi couldn’t believe that he let his desires take control over him. Those two days had been the worsts because he couldn’t look at Tooru in the eyes. It wasn’t simple. He had fantasized about him, about that pretty face covered in cum and about him, begging to be touched, pleased. How was he supposed to move on after that? Iwaizumi had drown, Iwaizumi had accepted that he liked Oikawa. Because, if so, then why did he do that? He had been in those kind of situations of tension with other people, with a woman, but Iwaizumi didn’t feel like _that ___afterwards. He basically didn’t care.  
But, yes, he liked him. Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to tell him. Probably in a couple of months, Iwaizumi would get over that, knowing that it would be impossible to be together, somehow, because Tooru was straight as a spaghetti. Heh.  
Anyway, it was a nightmare. Those days after practice were a nightmare. Tooru was hot as fuck. Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of those pretty and long legs of his. He longed just to run his hands over them and squeeze lightly, feeling how worked out they were. Iwaizumi wondered how they would look wrapped around his waist. Ah, those milky thighs, that claimed to be marked. And his hair that, after practice, provided Hajime one of the most alluring smells of his life. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, on what made that special. Perhaps it was the fact that Tooru seemed to use a chamomile shampoo? Because when he sweated, there was this baby like aroma flitting all over the ambience. And, fuck, he loved it.  
Peeking at his abs while changing was other thing. Oikawa’s chest was just perfect. The one that anyone would like to run their hands on and tweak his rosy nipples, obtaining the most sensual moans out of his pretty mouth. And his eyelashes, God only knows how much Iwaizumi loved them. They were so long and fluffy, and they made Oikawa look so innocent when he talked, as he fluttered them rapidly.  
Iwaizumi understood why he had so many fangirls, and even, he felt a deep connection with them. He felt lame.  
And, until Friday, things were like usual. Tooru kept being as playful as ever, but Iwaizumi couldn’t be catch off guard two times. So he simply shrugged off everything that the taller boy attempted to say, in order to have a flustered reaction from Iwaizumi. And that was, folks, how Iwaizumi Hajime, internally, built up his hopes extremely high. Because, after a time of researching, he realized that Oikawa Tooru wasn’t being friendly, he was _flirting ___.  
So, there was only one thing for Iwaizumi to do: Wait excitedly for Friday to come.  
After days of thinking of Tooru in his room and maintaining himself _occupied ___, Friday arrived and he found himself sitting on the edge of Oikawa’s bed.  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started, “look at me.” He ordered, while sitting beside Iwaizumi, putting one hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Mind watching a movie with me?”  
“Why not?” Iwaizumi answered, looking deep into those brown eyes and noticing how they lit up.  
Oikawa stood up and reached for his laptop, then, he laid on the bed, waiting for Iwaizumi to do the same and take a place next to him. And, no, no, Iwaizumi’s heart didn’t fail him at that moment. Not yet.  
“Would you like to watch Lord of the Rings or nah?” Oikawa suggested, while he settled the laptop on both his and Iwaizumi’s thighs.  
“Whatever is good,” Iwaizumi answered, trying to sound uninterested.  
The movie was sort of good, he was actually putting attention, too concentrated on the plot, but still, catching small glimpses of the body beside him. Because, did he mention before that he liked Tooru? But midway the movie, he felt a warm hand move slightly up and down his thigh, and, when he turned to see Oikawa, he was almost devouring Iwaizumi.  
“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan. Tell me, how obvious do I need to be for you to realize?” Oikawa travelled his hand up to Iwaizumi’s face, cupping his face, moving closer, rubbing his nose with Hajime’s one. “I like you – like – a hella lot.” His face was mere millimetres away from his, their lips were almost touching and their hot breaths were mixing up in a sensual way. “And I know you do too. Therefore you wouldn’t have avoided me in the past weeks, nor would you have been so flustered the way you were this Monday. I know you so well, Iwa-ch – “  
But he couldn’t finish it. Iwaizumi reducing the space between them and capturing Oikawa’s lips. God, how bad he had dreamt that. And how much time he had spent fantasizing about that moment, about savouring those precious petal like lips. He first pecked Oikawa’s upper lip and did the same with the lower lip. Until he returned back the actions.  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. He knew it was rude to stop people in the midway of talking, but yet, he had done it so many times to Tooru, be it with a volleyball thrown at the back of his head or with simple phrases such as “shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi really underestimated how badly he desired to feel his lips until that moment.  
The kiss was passionate, full of feelings, indescribable. But, as the time passed, it started to heat up; Oikawa sliding his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth, after tracing his lower lip. It was so hot, Iwaizumi thought it was almost unbearable. And then, there were perfect legs moving to each side of Iwaizumi’s hips, and Oikawa was straddling him, while keeping Hajime’s face still, with his hands. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s small of the back and pressed him against him. Then, he slid them down, feeling the culprits of many of his fantasies – Tooru’s thighs. And the laptop was somehow kicked to the end of the bed, with the movie still playing. Who cared about that anyway?  
Oikawa withdrew from the kiss, trying to regulate his breathing. “Iwa-chan, I want you to tell me what you did that Monday after we ate the ice cream.”  
Oh, fuck, why? He remembered exactly what he did.  
“Because, I touched myself thinking that you would get to your house and cum thinking of me. After all, you were so flustered, you were burning hot behind that tough façade and I couldn’t help myself.” Oikawa said as if he was commenting on the weather, but no weather commentator would hold such a hot tone in their voice. And while doing so, he circled his hips and moved them back and forth.  
Were they really doing that?  
“Iwa-chan, please.” He whined, keeping an iron grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.  
Iwaizumi was astonished, amazed, surprised. And, damn, he tried his hardest to not to let that moan trapped in his throat scape. But the way Oikawa was grinding himself against his erection and basically /his words/, was just too much for him to take, so, in the form of an inaudible groan, it made its way past his lips.  
And he thought, Oikawa had done the same, he had. He had gotten into his house, landed on the same bed they were sprawled on and he had jerked off at the thought of Iwaizumi doing the same. And Iwaizumi thought one more time – was he really going to tell him?  
“Oikawa –oh, fuck –, Oikawa, listen.” He grabbed the boy by his hips and stopped his motions for a brief moment, until Tooru started pouting and making crying – Iwaizumi knew he was just teasing – noises on top of him. “What if I tell you that… I did?”  
“Oh,” Oikawa stared deeply into Iwaizumi’s eyes, forgetting how to breathe for a moment, “So… you did? Iwa-chan, tell me more.”  
Iwaizumi would be lying if he said that those words didn’t turn him on more than what he already was.  
“Tooru,” he called him and Oikawa, with his mouth hanging a little bit opened, took cute, little breaths, while he tilted his head to the side, “I thought of you while I touched myself after I arrived the house that Monday.”  
Iwaizumi was blushing, he was well aware of that, but, fuck, he was a teenager, after all. He had feelings, he had desires, things turned him on and sometimes he simply couldn’t keep being as tough as he always presented himself.  
“And what did I do… in your fantasy?” Oikawa inhaled sharply, suddenly calm, suddenly still.  
“You…” _Fuck, it was hard ___“You… I…”  
Oikawa sighed annoyed, gripping tightly Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “For the sake of God, Iwaizumi Hajime, tell me.”  
“You had gotten down on me and your face was covered in…” And he stopped.  
God, he was a teenager but he sure wasn’t childish and immature, so why was that hard for him to say it out loud?  
“In cum,” he reassured firmly, “and you moved up to kiss me hungrily, begging to be touched.”  
Oikawa felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach and his stomach to his knees.  
“Oh, fuck, Iwa-chan,” he said in between kisses, rocking back again his hips, feeling the bulge in Iwaizumi’s pants and groaning at the sensation, “Thankfully, I’m here to make all those fantasies true. Please, _let me ___.”  
Oikawa started to get rid of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. His hands roamed all over Iwaizumi’s chest, following all the paths he could possibly find with his fingers, feeling his arm’s muscles too, squeezing them slightly and, God, Oikawa knew many guys were jealous of Iwaizumi’s body, but he wasn’t. All he wanted to do was _love it ___.  
He pinched his nipples, twisting them slightly, making Iwaizumi let out a strangled moan in a high pitched tone that made Oikawa go desperate.  
Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s right shoulder, whispering at his ear, “Iwa-chan, don’t you want to know?” He kissed an spot on Iwaizumi’s neck, before licking a line up his throat, wishing to feel his heartbeat, “I came all over myself, thinking how hot it’d be if you’d commanded me.”  
Oh, no, Iwaizumi could feel his body tingling with expectation, desperation and turmoil. The hands that rested on Oikawa’s hips, quickly found their way up to the other boy’s hair. He pulled Oikawa off the crook of his neck, facing him.  
Their noses touched when Iwaizumi said in the raspier tone Oikawa could had ever heard, “Then, we’ll do so.”  
Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hoodie off and proceeded to remove his shirt, pulling him closer to him, feeling Oikawa’s warmth against his chest, his heart bursting into million pieces. Iwaizumi tried his hardest to leave Oikawa’s lips alone for a couple of minutes, but he simply couldn’t. He kissed him roughly, but yet, caringly, with his fingers grasped at Oikawa’s chin, moving his face at Iwaizumi’s liking, hence controlling the kisses.  
“Let me,” Oikawa muttered, moving his hand down, feeling Iwaizumi’s hardness, and teasingly running a finger on the covered shaft.  
He quickly undid Iwaizumi’s buttons, pulling his zipper down. Oikawa moved until he rested in between Iwaizumi’s legs, pulling the boy’s jean down. He bent over slightly, enough to leave a kiss on his boner through the cloth of Iwaizumi’s underwear. He repeated the jean’s action with the boxer and freed Iwaizumi of the restraint, his cock already leaking pre cum, hard and thick in Oikawa’s grasp. _How many nights had he imagined that… ___  
All that Iwaizumi could do, was manage to not to have a heart attack at the moment, as he stared at Oikawa’s face, while the other man, started moving his hand up and down. Iwaizumi was burning so hot at the fact that Oikawa was looking so intently at his cock and, when their eyes met, he cursed under his breath.  
Oikawa’s lips were pink and swollen – perfect; his eyes were seemingly lust filled, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were red tinted.  
“Tell me, do you like it this way? Soft and sweet?”  
His hand moved slowly, surely, but slowly; building Iwaizumi up with dedication. But then, he shifted the pace, and he pumped faster, after giving the base of Iwaizumi’s cock, a squeeze.  
“Or this way? Hard and fast…?” Oikawa bit his lip and he only let it go when he said, “Please, instruct me.”  
Iwaizumi’s hand grasped the blanket underneath them, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back at the sensations.  
“Oikawa, just fucking get on it already, goddammit,” He took Oikawa by his hair, staring even more deeply at him, “Weren’t you going to satisfy my desires? Quit teasing, you fucker.”  
Yes, Iwaizumi cursed a lot when he was in the middle of sexual intercourse. _And with Tooru. ___Also, the boy had told him to be dominant, was it? Well, Iwaizumi was sure that he could at least do that, at least. He could, he could.  
_“You can, Iwa-chan, you can,” ___he thought to himself, using the nickname because he disliked-loved it. Heh, yes.  
“And just so you know, Oikawa, if it’s with you, I’d like it whichever way.”  
Oikawa moaned at the sentence. _If it’s with you… ___  
“I like you, too,” Oikawa said before lowering and laying on his stomach, with Iwaizumi’s cock displayed in front of his eyes, supporting himself on his elbows.  
He approached a few inches more, licking his tip, with a kitten like lick. Lapping up his hot juice, fluttering his eyelashes, presuming to be innocent while doing so. Iwaizumi’s hand, the one who once rested tranquil on Oikawa’s disheveled hair, jolted, almost unnoticeably. Oikawa started running his tongue from the base to the tip, never avoiding his gaze. It made Iwaizumi tightly grip a fistful of his hair.  
Oikawa lowered his mouth on him, taking in as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot. As he had done before, his hand tried to make up for what he couldn’t reach, stroking from the base to the part where his lips enveloped Iwaizumi.  
Bobbing up his head, up and down, he was absorbed on his task. Almost too absorbed to notice the pulsating ache of his own cock. The taste was overwhelming. It tasted like him, like Iwaizumi. There wasn’t other definition in which he could had put it on.  
Closing his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the moment, his tongue started to trace nonsensical yet teasing patterns on Iwaizumi’s length, occasionally twirling it around, while he sucked on it harder, hollowing his cheeks. Nearly imitating the work of a vacuum cleaner.  
Suddenly, he stopped his movements and dropped his hands. Staring up at Iwaizumi, Oikawa backed off, holding Iwaizumi’s member by the tip with his lips, making him believe that he would quit anytime. His fingers trailed up to each side of Iwaizumi’s hips, he ran them up on his well-toned chest, and put them back down on his hip bones. He lowered himself, trying to take Iwaizumi all in. Somewhere deep inside him, Oikawa was conscious that he would eventually gag, but he didn’t mind it. God, it felt so intimate for Oikawa to know that he’d rather give Iwaizumi pleasure than breathe properly for a couple of minutes.  
The way he was slowly taking Iwaizumi in, almost scared of the inevitable gagging, was making the latter impatient. But, after reaching the middle, Oikawa pulled back, nibbling gently, his teeth feeling Iwaizumi’s slick skin just a bit. But that teasing bit was enough to break Iwaizumi’s composure.  
Iwaizumi moved Oikawa’s head, thrusting ever so slightly into him, because he still had some control. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he couldn’t hold back completely. Oikawa clasped his hand around the base of Iwaizumi’s cock, setting a limit to what he could reach without gagging and he moved his head faster, according to what Iwaizumi’s hand let him. His jaw hurt, but he didn’t mind.  
Iwaizumi brought one hand up to his face, to cover his mouth with the back of it, nibbling slightly his index’s flesh. His other hand, continued to move the boy’s head, commanding.  
Oikawa backed off, when Iwaizumi’s grip loosened and took deep breaths, and then, returned to his task. After taking in inch by inch once again, his hands stacked one upon other, and then twisted his base in opposite directions, while kindly massaging the underside of Iwaizumi’s dick with his warm tongue. He let one loud moan escape from his mouth.  
His hands traveled to Iwaizumi’s, encouraging him to put them on Oikawa’s hair and tug harshly on it.  
Even though the position empowered Oikawa, Iwaizumi made sure to remember him who was in charge, who was the dominant, shown in the way he controlled the movements of Oikawa’s head. Making the boy below him, moan while taking him. The vibrations of Oikawa’s sounds, sending chills on his body.  
And he was so close, so close… So close it was overwhelming because Iwaizumi hadn’t felt something so pleasurable before in his life.  
Oikawa locked his eyes one more time with Iwaizumi’s, who seemed to be lost somewhere in space, but that managed to somehow stare back at him after a couple of seconds. Oikawa blinked slowly, his brown eyes burning holes on Iwaizumi’s face, and that was all that he needed to climax. He saw stars, but the brightest one was located in front of him, doing one of the most erotic things Iwaizumi ever witnessed in his life.  
He moaned loudly, losing himself in the sea of Oikawa Tooru’s eyes and closing them afterwards, feeling a wave of relief, wash over him as his seed spilled down Oikawa’s mouth. He couldn’t resist it, he couldn’t pull of… He didn’t want to.  
Iwaizumi was a teenager, yeah.  
Oikawa massaged him with his tongue, even after his orgasm hit Iwaizumi, letting him ride through it completely. Oikawa was thankful that he didn’t choke on Iwaizumi’s cum. He swallowed what he could, but some of it, spilled down the corner of his lips.  
The taller boy sat with his legs bent, with his gaze fixated on Iwaizumi, who tried his hardest to calm his wild breathing, eyes closed and cheeks reddened. When Iwaizumi opened his eyes, Oikawa blinked at him, showing him one sight that Iwaizumi was sure he wouldn’t forget.  
Yes, Iwaizumi was a teenager. And a weak one. Where the fuck was he tough?  
Oikawa opened his mouth and showed him all of Iwaizumi’s cum smeared on his tongue, mixed with his saliva, he pushed it down his throat and decided to poke his tongue out in order to catch the leftovers on the commissures of his lips, licking lewdly because, _fuck ___, he was so turned on, so hot. Iwaizumi approached his thumb to Oikawa’s face and recollected a drop that was running down Oikawa’s chin and aimed it towards that skillful mouth of Oikawa. He sucked on it greedily, fluttering his eyelashes.  
_“Where the fuck did he learn to give head like that?” ___Iwaizumi thought but didn’t voice it.  
“Satisfied, Iwa-chan?” He smiled brightly at Iwaizumi, he simply nodded.  
He was more than satisfied.  
“Though, we have to practice that dominant part of yours because, seriously, Iwa-chan, you need to be in bed what you’re everyday with me, a badass.” Oikawa laughed, teasing Iwaizumi, who didn’t certainly care too much because he was in fucking heaven after that.  
“Eh? Shut up, Oikawa,” he blushed slightly, “And, lay down, let me take care of you. Don’t think I didn’t see you grinding against the blankets while you were sucking me off, you idiot.”  
“Iwa-chaaan, so mean.” Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi thought that a puppy was born that exact time.  
Iwaizumi Hajime’s misfortune seemed to stop that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this because Iwaoi is just perf and I love those dorks. Besides, Iwa-chan dirty thinking of Oikawa is one thing that had to be done ;) And of course, Oikawa satisfying those desires because he's a good friend, isn't he?  
> Find me on tumblr if you'd like to talk to me or anything: @azusacinnaroll we can always babble about haikyuu and the ships and otps that ruin our lives :).


End file.
